grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bisswunden
'Bisswunden '''ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die dreiundzwanzigste Folge von Grimm. Zusammenfassung Detective Nick Burkhardt kämpft gegen Kimura, der auf der Suche nach den drei goldenen Münzen ist und sie zu Hause bei dem 'Grimm' vermutet. Ein schwerer Kampf, bei dem Nick unverhofft Hilfe von der geheimnisvollen Frau in schwarz bekommt - seiner Mutter Kelly. Ihr gelingt es, Kimura zu überwältigen. Nick ist geschockt: Seine seit 18 Jahren bei einem vermeintlichen Autounfall verstorbene Mutter ist tatsächlich am Leben. Wie sich herausstellt, saß nicht sie im Auto neben Nicks Vater, sondern ihre beste Freundin Gina. Damit nicht genug, erhält Nick nun die Bestätigung für seine lang gehegte Vermutung: Der Autounfall seiner Eltern war keineswegs ein Zufall. Unter anderem zeichnet sich Kimura für das Ableben von Nicks Vater verantwortlich. Nick und seine Mutter haben einiges aufzuarbeiten, doch dafür bleibt zunächst kaum Zeit, denn Nick muss in einem schrecklichen Verbrechen ermitteln: Auf einem Containerschiff aus Frankreich wurden mehrere verstümmelte Leichen gefunden. Am Tatort angekommen, erkennt Nick sofort, dass es sich hierbei keineswegs um ein 'normales' Verbrechen handelt. Mit Hilfe von Kelly findet der 'Grimm' heraus, dass es sich bei den Toten um das Werk eines 'Mauvais Dentes' handelt, ein tigerartiges 'Wesen' mit gewaltigen Reißzähnen. Bei ihrer Recherche im Wohnwagen, entdeckt Kelly auch den Schlüssel, den Nick von Tante Marie bekommen hat und die Lösung des Falle scheint nahe: Der 'Mauvais Dentes' wurde geschickt, um den Schlüssel, der als einer von insgesamt sieben Schlüsseln als Teil einer Schatzkarte fungiert, an sich zu nehmen und Nick zu töten. Doch für wen arbeitet er und wer in Portland weiß, dass Nick diesen Schlüssel besitzt? Indes liegt Juliette im Krankenhaus. Der Kratzer von Adalinds vergifteter Katze hat sie in ein tiefes Koma fallen lassen. Monroe und Rosalee finden heraus, dass das Gift auf Dauer einen kompletten Gedächtnisverlust verursacht. Diesen müssen sie aufhalten, doch dazu benötigen sie das Gegengift und Adalind ist seit dem Zwischenfall unauffindbar... Inhalt Ein Containerschiff aus Rotterdam bringt eine unschöne Fracht nach Portland. Im Hafen angekommen fällt einem der Arbeiter auf das Blut aus einem der Container fließt. Er verständigt sofort die Hafenpolizei, die gewaltsam den Container öffnen. Der Container selbst ist von innen mit Blut beschmiert und überall liegen Leichenteile mit Bisswunden herum. Ehe sich die beiden Polizisten und der Hafenarbeiter versieht werden auch sie angegriffen, von einem Mauvais Dentes. Diese Wesen können nur von königlichen Familien geschickt werden und sind für ihre Grausamkeit auch den Grimms bekannt. Nick kämpft zu der Zeit gerade gegen Akira Kimura, der in sein Haus eingedrungen ist und weiß nicht das seine bisher Tod-geglaubte Mutter Kelly Burkhardt auch ganz nahe ist. Sie ist eigentlich hinter Akira her, den sie auch erwischen will während der ihren Sohn töten will. Beide wollen aus unterschiedlichen Gründen die drei goldenen Münzen haben, die Nick sicher gestellt hatte. Als Nick sich wie ein echter Grimm gegen Akira stellte wendete sich schnell das Blatt und er kann ihn bewusstlos schlagen. Bevor er jedoch etwas unternehmen kann kommt seine Mutter Kelly dazu die sich erst um Akira kümmern will, da man ihn nur töten kann wenn er bewusstlos ist. Nebenbei sagt Kelly ihm das Akira für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich ist. Ihnen bleibt aber nicht viel Zeit denn Captain Sean Renard kommt mit Sgt. Wu und seinen Männern, die Akira festnehmen und in eine Zelle werfen. Monroe und Rosalee Calvert bemühen sich noch immer um ein Gegenmittel für den Zauber, den Adalind Schade über ihre Katze an Nicks Freundin Juliette Silverton verabreichte. Rosalee versucht jetzt durch Farben den Zauber zu erkennen, sieht aber schnell das es noch schlimmer ist als bisher angenommen. Nachdem Renard mit seinen Männern das Haus von Nick wieder verlassen hat kommt auch Kelly wieder zu ihm. Sie versucht ihm zu erklären das nach dem Tod seines Vaters sie ihn schützen wollte und deshalb ihren Tod vortäuschte. Nur Tante Marie wusste das sie noch lebte. Sie sagt Nick das sie unbedingt mit Akira reden muss, denn sie glaubt das er die drei Münzen hat. Bevor sie sich aber weiter unterhalten können werden sie von Monroe und Rosalee gestört, die Nick mitteilen wollen wie ernst es um Juliette steht. Nick sagte zwar Kelly das sie sich verstecken soll, doch der Anblick eines Blutbaders verführt sie dazu ihn anzugreifen und versucht ihn zu töten. Im letzten Moment kann Nick dazwischen gehen und sie sich gegenseitig vorstellen. Für Kelly ist es nicht nachvollziehbar das ihr Sohn Nick zwei Freunde hat die ein Blutbader und ein Fuchsteufel sind. Ihrem Sohn zuliebe sieht sie aber vorerst davon ab sie töten zu wollen wie sie es bisher getan hätte. So kommt Rosalee endlich dazu Nick zu sagen was Adalind für eine Zauber Juliette verabreichte. Es handelt sich um "abwesende Geisteskraft" die zu Gedächtnisverlust führt. Sie müssen schnell ein Gegenmittel finden, andernfalls wird Juliette selbst wenn sie aufwacht sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Nun muss Nick auch erst mal Kelly aufklären, die seine Freundin Juliette ja nicht kennt. Nick ist aber nicht allein in seiner Sorge um Juliette, auch Renard ist besorgt wegen ihres Zustandes und geht ins Krankenhaus um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Er hebt ihr Augenlid an und sieht ihre schwarzen Augen, die ihm zeigen das es wirklich schlimm um sie steht. Weil er Adalind aber nicht finden kann geht er zu ihre Mutter Catherine, die auch ein Hexenbiest ist. Sie kann ihm angeblich nicht helfen, doch Renard will nicht ab-gewimmelt werden und ist wütend über den Zustand von Juliette. Er sagt Catherine das wenn Juliette sterben sollte Nick womöglich seinen Dienst quittiert und wegzieht, was unter gar keinem Umstand sein darf. Kelly erzählt unterdessen Nick das sie hinter den Agenten der königlichen Familie her ist, die er schon als Warane und ihre Todesdoggen kennt. Viele Probleme in der Welt würden auf die Warane zurückführen und sie wollte Akira erwischen um ihm die drei Goldmünzen abzunehmen. Leider kam ihr Nick zuvor und so sitzt der nun im Gefängnis. Nicks Partner Hank Griffin ist noch immer traumatisiert seit seinem Erlebnis, wo er dem Blutbader Monroe im Blutrausch über den Weg lief. Seit diesem Tag kann Hank keine Nacht mehr durch-schlafen und nimmt sogar schon Medikamente und sitzt mit einem Gewehr in einem Sessel statt im Bett zu liegen. Seinen Dienst kommt er aber noch immer nach und so ruft er diesmal Nick zu einem Tatort auf einem Containerschiff. Es gehöre einer Holding aus Rotterdam in dem drei Leichen gefunden wurden. Nick erkennt sofort die Sense, die mit Blut an einer der Containerwände gemalt wurde und fotografiert sie. Er vermutet das ein Sensenmann in dem Container war und der verschlossen wurde damit etwas darin nicht ausbricht. Noch während die Spurensicherung nach Hinweisen sucht erscheint schon das FBI bei Renard im Büro die unmissverständlich klar machen das sie sich selbst den Fall annehmen. Da es ein ausländisches Schiff ist, ist es auch ein Fall für das FBI und nicht die örtliche Polizei. Die beiden Agenten vom FBI, Special Agent Durwell und Special Agent Kanigher glauben den Fall allein lösen zu können und verlangen alle Informationen die Nick und Hank bereits haben. Während Renard nun auch selbst Akira in seiner Zelle besucht, um ihm zu sagen das er sehr wohl weiß was er ist und ihn am liebsten töten würde geht Nick mit Kelly zum Wohnwagen von Tante Marie. Sie hätte nicht gedacht ihn je wieder zusehen und kaufte ihn damals selbst mit seiner Tante. All die Gegenstände der Grimms wecken in ihr Erinnerungen an die gute alte Zeit, was diesmal Nick nicht nachvollziehen kann. Er erfährt von ihr wer in seiner Familie alles ein Grimm war und es genetisch veranlagt ist ein Grimm zu werden. Frauen würden es früher merken als die Männer, sie war damals gerade erst 10 Jahre alt. Nick will die Gelegenheit nutzen und fragt sie zu seinem aktuellen Fall, auch wenn eigentlich das FBI sich nun darum kümmert. Nachdem sie sich das Foto angesehen hat worauf die Sense in Blut gemalt wurde erzählt sie ihm das es sich wohl nicht um einen Sensenmann handelt sondern um etwas viel schlimmeres. Sie vermutet das es sich um einen Mauvais Dentes handelt, der nur von einer der königlichen Familien geschickt werden kann. Der soll vermutlich die Münzen für sie suchen und Nick töten. Der Mauvais Dentes ist ein Säbelzahn, der sich auf Täuschung und anlocken versteht. Sie warnt Nick das sie sehr gefährlich sind. Nick ahnt nicht das der Mauvais Dentes längst hinter ihm her ist und ihn auch schon beobachtet. Marnassier hat sogar schon Eric Renard, ein Mitglied einer der königlichen Familien in Frankreich, Bescheid gegeben und angekündigt das er nun den Grimm töten wird. Zu der Zeit steht auch das Hexenbiest Catherine im Kräuter-Laden von Rosalee und verlangt Zutaten für ein Rezept. Weil sie ihr eine der Zutaten nicht sofort geben kann wird Catherine sehr ungehalten und zeigt sich als Hexenbiest um sie einzuschüchtern. Kaum ist sie raus verständigt Rosalee sofort Nick, denn sie vermutet das es sich um einen Aufwachtrank handelt der Juliette helfen könnte. Kelly hatte sich inzwischen die Leichen vom Containerschiff angesehen und kann anhand der Bisswunden nun zweifelsfrei sagen das es nicht ein Sensenmann sondern ein Mauvais Dentes war, was ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Dies bedeutet das eine königliche Familie hinter Nick und einem uralten Schatz her ist, wozu sie auch die Goldmünzen brauchen. Nachdem sie erfolglos versuchten von Catherine zu erfahren wo Adalind ist gehen sie wieder zurück zum Wohnwagen von Tante Marie. Nick zeigt ihr dort den Schlüssel und sagt ihr das er scheinbar eine Art Karte ist, was sie aber schon weiß. Dann öffnet sie ein Geheimfach im dem Schreibtisch, der im Wohnwagen steht und das Nick noch nicht mal kannte. Darin ist eine Seite aus dem Buch ihrer Vorfahren, eines der ersten Grimms. Wie die Grimms standen auch die Kreuzritter im Dienst der königlichen Familien. Unter ihren Schätzen war aber auch ein Gegenstand der für die Menschheit zu gefährlich und zu mächtig war und der niemals in die falschen Hände geraten dürfte. So wurde der Schatz gut versteckt und die Karte auf sieben Schlüssel, wie diesen aufgeteilt. Dann wurden die Schlüssel über die Welt verstreut versteckt. Marnassier will nun sich den Grimm vornehmen und ruft dafür die beiden Agenten vom FBI zu einem abgelegenen Sägewerk. Als die ankommen gibt er offen zu sie verständigt zu haben, dann tötet er Special Agent Durwell und zwingt Special Agent Kanigher bei Nick anzurufen, damit der auch herkommt, andernfalls würde auch sie sterben. Nick und Kelly fahren sofort los, erfahren aber noch das Akira in seiner Zelle ermordet wurde. Jemand hatte ihm einen vergifteten Sandwich gebracht der ihn ersticken ließ. Im Sägewerk sieht von außen alles ruhig aus. Nick geht von vorn herein und Kelly will über das Dach hineinkommen. Es dauert nicht lang und Nick findet eine Blutspur und die tote Kanigher sowie ihren toten Partner daneben liegen. Während sich Nick umsieht steht aber der Partner wieder auf, denn es ist Marnassier, der nur die Kleidung mit dem toten Agenten getauscht hatte. Er greift Nick nun an, der versucht seine Waffe herumzureißen und auf Marnassier schießen will. Wesen *Blutbader *Fuchsteufel *Mauvais Dentes *Hexenbiest *Schakal Besetzung : ''Hauptartikel: Bisswunden/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Brian Tee als Akira Kimura *Jessica Truck als Catherine Schade *James Frain als Eric Renard *Mike Dopud als Marnassier *Robert Blanche als Franco *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio als Kelly Burkhardt Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Bisswunden/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter